


indulgencia.

by Growtear



Series: Desafío relámpago. [1]
Category: The Hollow Crown (2012), The Huntsman (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Rivalry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growtear/pseuds/Growtear
Summary: Eric siempre se ha rebelado contra la tiranía y conquista, sin importar lo hermoso que sea el verdugo.
Relationships: Henry V of England/The Huntsman (The Huntsman)
Series: Desafío relámpago. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108763
Kudos: 1





	indulgencia.

**Author's Note:**

> Este escrito nació por una idea que ya tenía muy olvidada. Cualquiera que andaba en el fandom Thorki sabía que había un especie de crossover entre la película popular de Hemsworth (Snow White and the Huntsman) y la de Hiddleston (The Hollow Crown). Así que gracias a la página de facebook [Es de fanfics](https://www.facebook.com/EsDeFanfics/?hc_ref=ARR01HT3Sy3OiQdrrUMQocQmLeC6U9Bg2U_jjmt_BznO3_H6_CIapgH056DxQolhg-g&fref=nf&__tn__=kC-R/), por su desafío relámpago, permitiéndome por fin desahogar esta idea.

El ejército del rey Henry V era implacable.

Los cadáveres, el hedor a sangre, el miedo palpable en los hombres, eran pruebas de lo que los informes militares habían relatado desde meses atrás, cuando empezó su avance territorial. Eric reflexiona, mientras hunde el hacha en el cuello de un soldado, que el ejército de su reina no se quedaba atrás. Nadie pelea contra Ravenna para dejarse conquistar por un rey foráneo y aunque Eric no ha visto a este hombre, duda que sea diferente de la antigua tirana.

_Implacable, sanguinario, frío._ Son palabras que escuchaba comúnmente entre los refugiados que lograron escapar por poco el avance tiránico de aquel rey inglés. También se murmuraban otras, más bajo que las primeras, como si fueran maldiciones que no debían decirse a la luz del día: _estoico, indulgente, hermoso._

Eric conoce ese hechizo, lo miraba en la gente que estaba bajo el reinado de Ravenna. Aquella torcida fascinación por un verdugo que los castigará desde su trono, indiferente a los nombres, rostros o problemas. Indiferente a todo lo que no represente un peligro para su corona o sus privilegios y a Eric le hierve la sangre al pensar lo fácilmente que puede ser engañado el pueblo.

Por eso está allí, luchando contra la resistencia que lidera Blancanieves.

Porque Eric _sabe._

Sabe qué palabras dulces se dicen después de la sangre. Sabe que la piedad muchas veces es fingida, el estoicismo disfraza ambición y la belleza del cuerpo esconde la putrefacción del alma. Si ese no fuera el caso de ese rey, ¿qué haría en tierras ajenas?

Blancanieves grita enfurecida y Eric vuelve a enfocarse. Su reina pelea con todas sus fuerzas, los ojos verdes centellantes y el rostro encendido por la rabia. Hay sangre que contrarresta la blancura de su piel y Eric piensa, mientras corre hacia ella, que ganarán esa batalla. Tienen que ganarla. Ofrecerá su vida si es necesario pero aquella guerra será una victoria más para su joven, dulce y compasiva reina.

Eric esquiva justo a tiempo la espada enemiga, girando hábilmente antes de encajar su hacha contra el agresor. El filo se hace paso por la suave zona del cuello y lo último que escucha es el gorgojo de la sangre inundando la boca del soldado y saliendo a borbotones por la herida. Casi puede sentir a Blancanieves y solo debe matar a otros dos soldados ingleses para poder encontrarse con su reina. Necesitan reagruparse, necesitan pensar rápido en una nueva estrategia y, sobre todo, necesitan verse a los ojos para saber que tienen la posibilidad de ganar.

Arriba, hay nubes espesas, grises y el olor a ozono se mezcla con todos los demás. Eric se moja los labios mientras mira a los ojos a un hombre inglés. Hay un sabor metálico que cunde su boca y cuando el hombre se mueve a la izquierda, Eric ve la oportunidad, una pequeña ventana en la guardia baja y una hendidura en la pesada armadura de su adversario. Respira hondo y cuando su enemigo se abalanza, Eric arremete, cortando el brazo de un tajo, la sangre salpicándole el rostro y no piensa mucho antes de aprovechar la situación y cortar la cabeza del hombre.

_Uno más._

Está a punto de avanzar cuando una flecha le alcanza a rozar el cuello. Por unos momentos su cuerpo se paraliza al entender lo cerca que estuvo de la muerte y se gira a tiempo para ver a un hombre acercarse a él en caballo, con el arco aún levantado.

Eric nunca entendió el hechizo que Ravenna tenía en su gente. Nunca se vio atrapado por su belleza o por su magnética personalidad. Cuando estuvo frente a la antigua reina, lo único que sintió fue asco. ¿Qué interés pudo tener en alguien que lo veía como a un insecto? Él era un cazador, un ebrio que no tenía nada más que dar más que su talento y vida misma. Ravenna, con su rostro hermoso, su elegante vestimenta, sus ojos penetrantes, la viva imagen de todo lo que Eric repudiaba. Tan lejana a la podredumbre como él era ajeno a los lujos de una vida sin preocupaciones.

Pero en ese momento, cuando su mirada y la del hombre se conectan a través del campo de batalla, algo encaja en el cerebro extasiado de Eric y finalmente _entiende._ Sabe por la armadura, por el porte y por la corona sobre los rizos dorados, que aquel arquero es nadie más que Henry V. El enemigo a vencer, el supuesto tirano que representa el peligro más latente para Blancanieves desde Ravenna. Y, sin embargo, el hechizo se instala en su corazón y solo su férrea lealtad evita que Eric no se rinda. Adopta la posición de batalla cuando el rey se baja del caballo y desenvaina su espada.

Blancanieves está atrás, bufando por el esfuerzo y Eric se maldice porque no puede hacer nada más que seguir observando a Henry, apretando el mango de su hacha e insultándose mentalmente por haber desperdiciado ya cuatro oportunidades para acabar con esa guerra de una vez por todas.

Henry empuña la espada y no intercambian palabra alguna antes de arremeter el uno contra el otro. Eric tiene más fuerza bruta pero el rey es delgado y ágil, criado para la batalla y suficientemente experimentado para eludir sus embistes y atacar al mismo tiempo.

El sonido de un trueno atraviesa el campo de batalla y segundos después, la lluvia comienza caer, primero levemente, hasta convertirse en una tormenta que vuelve más pesada la ropa y más complicada la batalla. Eric calcula a su adversario, los ojos verdes del rey mirándole de vuelta con algo que podría describirse como curiosidad y frustración.

El grito, muy diferente a los anteriores, de Blancanieves interrumpe la pelea de voluntades y el cuerpo de Eric se vuelve presa del terror. Se gira justo a tiempo para ver como la espada de un inglés atraviesa el muslo de su reina y Eric ve rojo, por fin liberándose del hechizo que Henry V lanzó contra él. Corre hacia su amiga hasta que siente un dolor agudo en el brazo, el filo de la espada haciéndose paso por el músculo y perforando eficazmente a Eric.

¿Cómo pudo distraerse de esa manera?

Sabe que la herida no es fatal y aprovecha la cercanía del rey para empuñar el hacha y lanzar un golpe que Henry esquiva con una facilidad insultante. Eric pierde el equilibrio y cae al lodo, rodando justo después para evitar otro golpe de parte de su enemigo.

De repente, Henry mira hacía enfrente, momentáneamente distraído y Eric ve la oportunidad cuando el rey esboza una sonrisa de satisfacción que hace que a Eric se le hiela la sangre. Gira el rostro a la misma dirección y ve como el soldado tiene a Blancanieves sujeta del cabello, amenazada a punta de espada.

Debe llegar con ella.

Eric trata de incorporarse pero Henry lo evita, una vez más logrando escabullirse y clavando la espada en el hombro de Eric. De cerca el rey parece más joven, con el cabello dorado escurriendo por la lluvia que se resbala de su nariz perfilada y la mirada verde más fría que Eric ha visto en mucho tiempo. El joven rey se inclina y cuando habla, lo toma por sorpresa. Sus rostros están cerca y hay un momento que sobresale por la intimidad que se instala entre dos personas que estuvieron luchando una contra la otra. El murmullo del rey se escucha sobre la lluvia y Eric piensa que puede sentir el cálido aliento contra su rostro.

—Ríndete —dice y Eric se odia aún más en esos momentos—. Tu reina ya es mi prisionera y no hay uso alguno en tu muerte.

Eric se reiría. Ravenna no hubiera ofrecido nunca esa clase de misericordia y por unos instantes, el corazón de Eric vibra de odio por este rey que ha logrado vencerlo. Aprieta su agarre en el mango de el hacha y lanza con todas sus fuerzas un golpe que es más iracundo y desesperado que certero. Henry lo detiene con facilidad y Eric quiere pensar que es por la sangre que ha perdido.

Puede escuchar los gritos de sus hombres, los insultos de sus enemigos, la resistencia voluntariosa de Blancanieves y las gotas de lluvia chocar contra el suelo. Su visión comienza a borrarse pero no deja de luchar. Busca algo que pueda ayudarlo y agradece a los dioses en los que nunca creyó, cuando sus dedos rozan lo que parece ser una flecha. Se ordena a que su cara no traicione gesto alguno y clava rápidamente la flecha en el hombro de Henry, quien a penas y logra esquivar el golpe lo suficiente como para que la punta no se clave en la yugular.

La sangre emana de la herida cuando el rey se saca la flecha y esboza una sonrisa que Eric, en otros tiempos, en otras circunstancias, hubiera encontrado seductora. Le mira mientras vuelve a murmurar, casi sorprendido.

—¿Aún tienes esperanza? —su voz es tenue pero tiene un deje peligroso que se acentúa cuando saca la espada del hombro de Eric en un movimiento que buscaba lastimarlo más—. Creo que puedo tener un uso para ti, _cazador._

Henry se incorpora y Eric a penas tiene tiempo de procesar las palabras antes de que soldados ingleses lo sujeten y pongan unas gruesas esposas en sus muñecas. Observa como Henry V se acomoda la corona y ordena a sus soldados que acerquen a la reina cautiva. Blancanieves, igual de joven que el rey Henry, le mira altiva, sin bajar la cabeza a pesar de que Henry parece dedicarle una mirada intimidatoria.

Eric no podría estar más orgulloso de su reina y se siente desfallecer cuando observa que Henry monta un caballo y poco después, sus súbditos ayudan a Blancanieves a montar otro. Al parecer, con el objetivo de ir al campamento y acordar su rendición. La mirada de su reina y la suya se cruzan por unos instantes y Eric quiere gritar, implorarle que no se deje claudicar, que pueden cobrar venganza, que ese no es el fin.

Blancanieves le sonríe, triste e inclina la cabeza en un gesto de despedida que lo deja más herido que la espada de Henry.

¿Por qué se dejó hechizar por ese rey?, ¿después de Ravenna, por qué cayó en las manos de ese joven, no mayor que la misma Blancanieves?

Por qué, cuando la mirada de Eric y Henry se cruzan fugazmente, un sentimiento de premonición le azota cada parte de su cuerpo y lo deja preguntándose, mucho después de que el rey y la reina se fueran a galope… ¿cuál es el propósito de aquella muestra de indulgencia?

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieren ver más de mis escritos, estoy en [tumblr](https://aw16st.tumblr.com/) y en facebook búsquenme como Growtear Eupherice. Gracias por leer hasta aquí, un comentario es bien recibido.


End file.
